emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7611 (8th September 2016)
Plot Belle finds one of the missing posters with her face on it as she sits in a shop door way. Ellie taunts Belle, telling her she's dead to her family and orders her to bin the poster. The Dingles vow to not stop searching for Belle. Moira reiterates that the kiss was a mistake, and was just a pathetic way for her to even the score with Cain. James protests that he cannot keep lying to Emma, or himself, but Moira insists he is the father of her son, and that is as far as it goes between them. James thanks Moira for her honesty before questioning what he should tell Emma. Belle approaches a Girl on the phone, begging for some money, but the girl in preoccupied in her phone call. Nicola and Jimmy make excuses to leave The Woolpack after having an awkward drink with Dan and Kerry. Rakesh assures emotional Priya that he's not gone off her, but she questions if he even wants to be with her anymore. Vanessa overhears Tracy telling Bernice about a present her dad got her for her birthday, and how stole it back a few days later. Rakesh assures Priya that he wants to be with her, stating he is fighting hard for them, but Priya demands to know what he's holding back from her. Rakesh tells his wife that he feels like a failure for being unable to put a roof over their heads, so Priya suggests they start looking for their own place with the insurance money. Dan is suspicious about the way Kerry is acting but Doug puts it down to Dan overthinking things. Jimmy struggles to put together his shed. Nicola jokingly comments Angelica could do a better job, so in a huff, Jimmy kicks the shed and it falls apart. Chas and Lisa hand out flyers to people in Hotten, including the girl who Belle approached earlier. The girl asks for a second look at the picture, but concludes that she hasn't seen Belle. James returns home and tells Emma they should slow things down. He admits he doesn't think it'll work, and Emma concludes James is leaving her. She begs him not to leave, and is relieved when James assures her that he only meant the farm. Tracy tries on a red wig, but isn't happy when David questions if she is only considering changing her hair colour to stop the comparisons with Vanessa. After returning from lunch, Priya makes herself sick. Nicola finds Jimmy at the Pirate ship, where Jimmy is feeling sorry for himself for being unable to build his shed. Nicola orders Jimmy to go and fix the shed and the couple make up. Vanessa approaches David and tells him she's changed her mind, and wants to give Tracy the best party ever. Adam and Holly tell Moira that they are not going to let her sell the farm, and are going to help out a bit more. Moira is adamant that they shouldn't as they have their own lives to lead. Holly insists she cannot give up now after everything she has put into the farm, but Moira's isn't going to chance her mind. Emma and James book a holiday, and James explains they can move into Wylie's Farm straight after they return, as he has organised for them to rent it until the mortgage comes though. Emma is delighted. Ross warns James to ensure things are finalised with Moira, otherwise he might tell Emma the truth. Lisa and Chas return from leafleting Hotten and Lisa resigns herself to the fact Belle is gone, and she isn't coming home. She decides to go back to work. A group of drunk men steal Belle's blanket as she sits in a shop doorway. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Girl - Lauren Griffin Locations *Unknown streets in Hotten *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Pirate ship Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes